After World's end
by Tuliharja
Summary: World end has come and go. Ichigo is only one left...or is she? No pairings, one-shot. R&R!


Title: _After World's end_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect idea of this story._

Something about writing: _When I wrote this I listened whole the time The Rasmu's songs. Hehe, maybe that explains something? Or not._

A/N: _I wanted do this one-shot, because now is All Saints' Day a.k.a Halloween._

Other: _If anyone asks me did I make Ichigo pair whit this person in story, I can honestly say; No. I just want show how human would feel if everything has gone and she/he would be last whit his race. Enjoy.

* * *

_

I'm sitting in a dark corner of the house. Nothing has left from that house; expect that dark corner where I sit. I look with big eyes and take in the destruction that's front of me. A single yell manages to escape from my lips.

"Please! Stop it! _Stop it!!_" I scream. Tears are falling from my eyes. I can only shake my head in sadness; anger; horror; shock. Everything is gone. Everyone is gone. I'm alone here; on this dark, dead, planet.

òõó

I rise to my knees and try to pull my miniskirt down to cover the scratches covering them; I had gotten from the last battle of the last war. I look at my white jacket; it isn't very white anymore; blood and dust have turned it an ugly white-brownish-grey colour. I pull at my pigtails; trying to tell my confused and befuddled mind, it's finally over. It's _over_. That terrible war is finally over and I'm only one who has left for it.

My shoulders start shake and I start cry again.

The only one. The last one. The last human, with planed what we once did call Earth.

Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Berry and Tasuku; everybody. They all are gone.

Only I; Ichigo Momomiya am left.

"Why? Why? Why?!" I scream at sky and shake my head. I'm dead inside and out. Masaya…He…I couldn't save him! Not anyone! Why? Why?! Why did Kishu and the others have to do it? I tried my best make them all happy, but it wasn't enough.

They came back to Earth, because the Mew Aqua hadn't helped them. They were furious. They had changed; Taruto had transformed into a serious adult, Pai had become even colder person than before and Kishu…Dear Kishu…He seemed so cold and faraway at first.

But then…When he finally got me in his little trap, he showed his true self; He was so kind and understanding. He had learned about life and knew attacking at the Earth would be wrong.

His eyes…That moment…His eyes were so open; I just wanted look into those eyes and tell him how much I really did love him. But I couldn't even open my stupid mouth, because of Masaya. He said he understood the relationship between Masaya and me! And he had forgiven me about that I did; when I'd left him behind…

Kishu…He even let me go when I was a prisoner of the aliens. Even his eyes had that desperate look, like he had wanted something more of me…But he remained silent when I escaped. And part days after that…

"Why, I didn't open my stupid mouth?!" I screamed at the grey sky. The sky was poisonous and grey like anger all the time now.

…Kishu had come to us; He had got beaten up badly and he had been barely alive. Still he had come to us, telling us last attack would come soon. Others had beaten and tortured him; because he had purposely let me escape.

Hour after that; right before last attack, Kishu had died because of all of his wounds. Nothing could be done. But that was when I'd realised that I had loved him. But I was so blind! Why I hadn't said anything?

òõó

I try to lift myself from my knees to my legs, but I can't; my legs are broken. I titter myself. I won't be able to walk ever again, but why should it matter? I'm only one left here.

It's only time will tell when I too will die; from hunger, or from a sandstorm or perhaps something else. And before all of this I'd been so worried about the upcoming dance! Hah!

I smirk to myself.

Last attack, oh yes, Pai, Taruto and others aliens had attacked; with their full power.

They hadn't cared anymore if we did survive or not. Their planet had died. They were last ones of their race. So am I, for now. I thought they were selfish, saying we humans were greedy and didn't care about anything. But it was true; we don't care anything. Or better to say; we_hadn't._

I lean my head against wall. Pudding's heart broke when she realized that Taruto didn't care about her anymore. I remember her last words; _''Taruto doesn't love Pudding anymore, na no da…''_

Pudding had been so brave and sweet, and caring…

I think Taruto did realise in the end that he'd lost something, in those last minutes before he died. His eyes were so full of sadness when he flew down next to Pudding's body and then he had kissed her cheek. Poor Pudding, if she only had seen that then…

And what about Tasuku and Berry? Tasuku had pulled Berry into his arms, turning his back for that the last attack. I can still remember how he smiled his last teasing smile at Berry saying; _''Whatever happens, I'll always be with you.''_

I hope, where ever they went after that, they are together like always.

Ryou…He and Lettuce finally kissed. But it turned out to be their last…

Zakuro, Minto…How Minto had screamed! And Zakuro rolled her eyes, like always, at Minto's overreacting. And Keiichiro…He had only had shaken his head and smiled.

I think Pai would be now happy, as the all humans had died, and I'd soon follow suite.

"Masaya…" I whisper sadly. He had tried to run with me, protecting me. Even though I hadn't loved him anymore, but nevertheless; He had given up his body and all his powers to save me.

I can't understand…What I can do now? Just waiting for the end? On this dusty planet? What I can do? What I can do?

òõó

I wake up. I must have slept; as now it's raining. I hope this planet will someday wake up and come back to life, and perhaps someday there'll be creatures who will live here and understand much better than us humans had about how important this planet is and won't waste it or ruin it, like we humans had.

I raise my face up to look up at the sky. I wish my end would come soon. But this rain…It's like music to my ears, what has hoped even some noise there. I lick my lips.

Suddenly I hear a sound I'd never thought I'd hear again; foot steps.

I look at the dark grey horizon and see that someone is walking towards me.

Is this dream? Or am I going crazy? Or is it a hallucination before death?

When that person is closes enough to me, what mean he is front of me, I finally figure out who he is.

"Pai.", I say shocked. Why he didn't die? Am I really loosing my mind?

He just nods his head at me. I see he has lost his right ear. There isn't anything there. And his body is covered in wounds.

"We are the only ones left." He says purely.

I don't understand. Why? Is this a joke or something?

"What?" I ask a little voice.

"Everybody else is dead", he says slowly to me. He sounds so very old and tired.

I raise my head to look into his eyes; they are empty and dead inside. No emotions are anymore left. He is like one of the dead. A walking corpse. No coldness or hate is left in his eyes.

"So, what now?" I ask.

His lip's twist into his usual smirk with part minute, but then emptiness comes back.

"Nothing. Just waiting." he answers me simply.

I shake my head.

"Waiting…for death?" I ask quietly.

Pai nod his head and sits down next to me. Human and alien; Waiting, praying, _hoping __for_ death. Together, like friends.

òõó

"How many days have we been here?" I ask slowly.

"Four.", Pai replies.

It feels like we have been sitting here waiting for death for a whole year! I can't take this anymore. I have to get away here! I want my friends back. I want everything to be normal again! I want to wake up for school, and after that go work at Café Mew Mew, and hear Shirogane's sarcastic comments about how I'm too lazy and Mint's mocking taunts. I want to see Pudding's tricks, and Zakuro's eyes, and eat Berry's and Tasuku's cooking and hear Lettuce braking plates.

"Pai… could you hit me with something heavy?" I ask him and look into his empty eyes. I wonder what he had thought about these days. Taruto? Kish? Or Lettuce? Or other aliens?

Pai turns around slowly and looks at me.

"We should try looking something to eat…" He mumbles finally.

I raise my eyebrows. Like there was anything left to eat.

"If we did survive…Maybe there is still something left…" he mumble and raise land, "Will you?"

"I…I…I can't", I say and look my legs. Broken. I don't even feel pain in them anymore.

"I see", he says simply, "Turn into a cat then."

"Huh?" I said surprised, "What? Why?"

"It's easier to carry a cat than your heavy body", he answers in a neutral tone.

Were all aliens idiots? And double meaning?

I look silently and little bit angrily, at land.

"I can't. My emotions are frozen. I need powerful emotions for turn into a cat", I whisper, eyes downcast.

"I forgot", he says plainly and leans against me and grabs my chin, "Nothing personal…"

My eyes widen in surprise. Is he going to kiss me?! Right here?! NO WAY!!!

I close my eyes quickly, so I can't see him if he really does dare to kiss me. Suddenly I feel him pick me up. I open my eyes rapidly. I'm now a cat. Meow. I actually did turn into a cat! Without a kiss…I guess imagining Pai kissing me was a powerful enough feeling.

I look up to his face. I see no feelings in it. Does he ever feel anything? Like love? Caring? Anger? He is even colder than ice. But he has to have felt something, when he killed Taruto, in first time of his life…And when he had helped others, when that attack had came towards them; when we had fought against Deep Blue…Lettuce told me later on, that she had seen him smiling at her.

I guess he felt some kind affection for her. But Lettuce didn't choose Pai in the end. That must have made him sad; even if he hadn't, _didn't_, show any emotion…And now…

Now he was helping _me_. A human that he hated so much. Why? He doesn't have a single reason to carry me or to try to look for food for us.

Why? I don't understand…My head…When this horrible sadness will end?

òõó

Suddenly Pai puts me down. I watch him walk to the empty lake. He walks to the middle of it and picks up a handful of sand in his hand. Then he looks back to me.

"I think…I will try teleporting…" he states to me and then walk back to me. He squats down to my level and looks straight into my eyes, "You will have to wait for me here. So I can find you when I come back."

"Meow?" I ask. Which means; what? I can't wait for him in this form! Other wild animals might still be left!

Suddenly he picks me up, still keeping eye contact with me with his cold, violet eyes.

"But I can't leave you here like this…" he mumbles to himself.

Stupid Shirogane! Even if I can turn into a cat with strong emotions I _need __a _kiss to turn back. But if I change into my Mew mew form and after that cat I turn back to human, waiting just part minutes. I don't want a kiss from him! I'd rather die in my cat form! Or live rest of my life in this form! No way!

Unexpectedly he puts me back down and inclines his head little bit to the left.

"No", he murmurs to himself, "I will leave you here. Don't move."

He then teleport away, leaving me alone. Still in my cat form. He didn't kiss me.

òõó

I don't know how much time has passed since Pai left. It feels like an eternity has passed since then.

I feel lonely.

Even his company would be now okay. I just need some sort of company at this point or I'll go nuts. Everything around me is so dead and withered. I want to see proof that I'm not the only living thing left.

Suddenly I feel pain all through my body. I scream.

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!!

I didn't even realise that I'd screamed that out loud when someone suddenly whispers with a low voice in my ear: "Shhhh…its okay. Everything is alright right now."

Masaya? Kish?

No.

I turn my head around a little bit and Pai crouched behind me, holding my waist and my arms, so I wouldn't hurt myself or anything like that.

"Why?" I ask; my eyes widening with surprise. I need to change back into a human.

"I guess, your powers are gone…Your normal DNA-form did win, so you turned back to a human…" he explains slowly for me. I notice scratches on his face which I must have made with my fingernails.

"Sorry…about that", I whisper when he lets go of me and stands back up.

"Are you going to try and stand?" he asks me. He doesn't care about the small injuries I'd inflicted on him. And it isn't even surprise; He has even more worst woods. But he still doesn't show any emotion.

"But…I can't…My legs…" I whisper when he suddenly grabs my arms and forces me to my feet He is so strong! I wonder if Kish was as strong as Pai is… so many things I didn't know about him.

"What you are doing?!" I demand, when he suddenly drops my arms, I try to grab him, but he backs away out of my reach.

It's then I realize that I'm standing on my own, and my legs don't even hurt.

"How?" I asked, completely shocked at this miracle.

"DNA doesn't watch if you have woods or not", he says simply to me.

Then I realise what he has just told me. I'm healthy just like when I was born. My skin is free from the many scratches that I'd received from the all of the battles, my bones are all whole.

My entire body is healed…I feel good.

"Yay!" I yell and jump up happily.

Pai just looks at me and shakes his head slowly.

"Since you are okay now, let's go." He says and turns his back to me.

My happiness lowers a bit.

I feel angry. He should be happy for me! But no! He has to be like that! He is such… an idiot!

He turns sharply to look back at me, giving me an annoyed look.

"I'm not passionate toward you in the least, unlike that human had been. Or Kish." He snaps irritatedly at me.

"Don't talk about Kishu or Masaya like that!" I scream angrily.

"Why shouldn't I? Why would it matter?" He asks me.

"Kish was the sweetest alien ever! And you…You…And you and the others…Killed him!!" I scream crazily.

It is then I realise that I've started to cry.

I feel angry and miserable for Kishu's destiny. Damn! I loved him! I did!!

"Kish!" I scream up to at the sky.

Suddenly Pai grabs my chin and forces me to look at him face to face.

"Shut up. He is dead. It's over. Get over it or I'll…" He starts say, when I cut him off by saying sarcastically: "You'll what? Kill me? Kiss me? So I turn into cat? So what? It doesn't matter anymore! I have lost everything dear and lovely to me! Just do it!!"

He lets go off my chin and pushes me away from him. I fall backwards onto my butt.

"No", he tells me.

"What?" I ask, startled.

"It would be too easy." He answers.

I stand back up and say to him firmly: "Then I'll do it myself."

I grab a sharp stone from off the ground.

He just stares at me silently.

I glance first to him then back to the stone lying in my hand.

I can't do it. It would be wrong. It would be wrong to everything and everybody who cared for me and who I loved. I have to keep living, because of them.

It's the only way I can remember them and they can be proud of me.

"No" I finally say and drop the stone. "You're right…It would be too easy."

Tears fall from my eyes again.

"Oh God, if you're there…What can I do?" I ask, tilting my head to look at the sky. I see how the heavy grey clouds are slowly moving away, the sun finally coming out from behind them.

"You can try living" Pai says, as an answer to my question.

I glance at him, surprised.

I now saw beyond his neutral look; wisdom and so much sadness was in it.

He has lost friends too, his parents, his love, his race…Everything important to him. It's just me and him left.

"Yeah", I said back, he gave a little smile to me, "Yeah."

òõó

I'm sitting on a cliff and looking at the sea.

I smile.

It has been several years since the world's end came. I have tried my best at living. It has been very hard. Being last human and stuff like that. I still remember my friends and my parents and everything.

Pai teleports next to me; his arms crossed. He looks seriously at the sea. He is still the same old Pai. I still don't like him very much, but we have survived together. His wounds have already healed; but he still doesn't have another ear. I look him. He has become sort of more open, but just little bit. He even told me he loved Lettuce. I told my feelings about Kish to him.

Don't get me wrong; even if we don't like each other we still are last ones at Earth. That doesn't mean we feel the need to continue our races together or anything like that. We both make it clear to each other. It makes both of us sick, just thinking about it.

I raise my head to look at Pai. He knows I see him, but he doesn't say anything.

"It's been ten years now …" I whisper.

His looks at me sharply, but still doesn't say anything.

"I'll get some flowers and put them top of sand heap." I say, thinking of memories of everybody and everything.

Pai doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to; I have learned and understand the sadness inside of him.

He nods his head.

"Yes", he says simply.


End file.
